<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>049. Boo! by JjdoggieS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572715">049. Boo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS'>JjdoggieS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts, Headcanons, &amp; Requests [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in this at least), Beetlejuice and Lydia are BFFF's Forever, Cute, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Pranking, Pranks, Prompt Fill, Short, and that's it, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A “Don’t Worry It’s Only Going To Be Awful-” Person B “-For A Little Bit?” Person C “No, That’s It.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts, Headcanons, &amp; Requests [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>049. Boo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it neared Halloween, Lydia and Beetlejuice’s favorite holiday, the two were trying to figure out their plans for costumes, not that Beetlejuice needed one to scare people, movies, and, most importantly of all, their amazing Halloween prank.</p>
<p>There were a few pranks they’d been seriously considering, letting Sandy wreak havoc for the day, Beetlejuice summoning some ghost children, or taking a field trip to the Netherworld.</p>
<p>All three were quite tempting, but something about going to the Netherworld really was calling Lydia’s name. Not literally, of course. It would be concerning if it actually was. Anyway, next they needed to figure out who they were going to bring with them to the Netherworld.</p>
<p>Adam and Barbara were definitely out, they couldn’t risk getting the Maitlands stuck in the Netherworld if they brought them.</p>
<p>Charles wouldn’t be much fun, seeing that he’s already been in the Netherworld.</p>
<p>So that left them with Delia, which honestly, was probably the best since she was easily scared, hasn’t been to the Netherworld, and she won’t get stuck in the Netherworld, hopefully.</p>
<p>They obviously couldn’t take Delia into the Netherworld on Halloween, it would be way too obvious. Instead, Beetlejuice and Lydia decided they’d prank Delia two days before Halloween. Just the thought of scaring Delia with their prank made them both giddy with excitement.</p>
<p>There were several days before their prank that Lydia and Beetlejuice, and there were many times that one of the two, or both of them, almost let it slip when Charles, Delia, or one of the Maitlands would ask them about their plans for Halloween. The two had become notorious in the house for pulling pranks year round and setting up one of the scariest haunted houses, that may or may not have had some demon magic involved, in all of Connecticut.</p>
<p>Finally, on the morning of October 29th arrived. Luckily for Lydia it was a Sunday, so they had all day to spend in the Netherworld. And even more fortunate for the troublesome duo, Charles was out for the weekend; some business trip that just couldn’t wait.</p>
<p>“Hey Delia,” Lydia started, getting her stepmother’s attention.</p>
<p>“Yes Lydia? What is it?” Delia asked.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if you could help me with something.” Lydia said, and at the hesitant look Delia was giving her, Lydia continued, “I would’ve just asked Dad to help me but since he’s on a business trip, and you won’t help me I can just ask the Mait-”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that!” Delia shouted, “I’ll help you with whatever you need Lydia.”</p>
<p>“Anything?” Lydia asked.</p>
<p>Delia answered, “Anything.”</p>
<p>Lydia popped up from her seat at the kitchen table, her breakfast abandoned, “Great! Meet me in the basement in 5 minutes!” and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and back into her room.</p>
<p>“Beetlejuice!” Lydia called as she quickly shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>The demon soon appeared on her bed, “What’s up Lyds?”</p>
<p>“Delia said she’d ‘help’ me.” Lydia told him excitedly.</p>
<p>“And she has no idea?” Beetlejuice asked.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Lydia replied, pulling her camera out of storage, not wanting to miss the opportunity to get a picture of Delia in, hopefully, complete and utter terror. “We need to go meet Delia in the basement in like, 3 minutes.”</p>
<p>Beetlejuice let himself be dragged out of the room and towards the stairs by Lydia as he said, “I’m liking where this is going Lyds. But, why the basement?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Lydia started, “I figured that since the Maitlands-”</p>
<p>“Sexy and Babs!” Beetlejuice yelled.</p>
<p>“-Uh, yeah, the Maitlands.” Lydia said, a bit unnerved by her best friend’s nicknames for her ghost parents, “Well since they died in the basement, they tend to avoid going down there, like ever, so they’ll probably leave us alone while we’re supposed to be down there.”</p>
<p>Finally the two arrived at the basement door, Delia anxiously waiting by it for them. “I didn’t know BJ was going to be joining us Lydia.” Deila said, looking a bit tense at Beetlejuice’s presence.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mention that?” Lydia asked, feigning innocence. And at Delia’s adamant headshake, Lydia added, “I must’ve forgotten. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Lydia lead Delia and Beetlejuice into the basement. While Beetlejuice was making the door to get to the Netherworld, Lydia kept Delia distracted by taking multiple pictures close to her face with the flash on her camera turned on. And in no time, the chalk drawn doorway was glowing green.</p>
<p>“What are you two up to now?” Delia asked, Lydia and Beetlejuice ignoring her question in favor of each grabbing an arm and pulling her through the glowing green. And the scream that followed was the best Lydia had ever heard and one of the best Beetlejuice had ever heard. Best. Prank. Ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>